Twisted Beauty and the Beast
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Beauty being mean? Beast being nice? What's going on here! Gakuen Alice and Beauty and the Beast crossover.
1. Too Bland, don't you think?

_**FINALLY! A non MikanxNatsume story! (Sorta...) Well anyway; this story is going to be based off the play Beauty and the Beast. Either the lyrics or script will be from the actual play, or I twisted the words around to make it sound non-OOCish. Warning: There MIGHT be OOC in there. Just warning you ahead of time. RukaxHotaru. Please Read!

* * *

**_

_**Too Bland, don't you think? **_

I love books. Everyday I'm surrounded by books. But, at my village; everyone thinks I'm odd. Just because I'm most likely the _**only **_female to read in this stupid village, doesn't mean I'm odd. Stories are wonderful; in fact. One day, I want to create a robot to fall in love with. That's what I inspire to do; be an inventor like my brother.

I stepped outside of my small cottage, with a basket in my hands. I frowned to see that nothing changed from yesterday. And let me tell you, same old stuff bores me to tears. I tried to maintain my closure and walk into town.

"Little town, it's a quite village. Everyday like the one before… Little town, full of little people… Waking up to say…" I sang to myself, my eyes looking droopy.

"Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour!" Many people answered greeting one another. Of course, they left me out of their conversation.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell," I sang, I glanced over to see the baker holding, well what do you know, a tray full of leftover bread. "Every morning just the same; since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town…"

"Good morning, Hotaru!" A man yelled out to me. I staggered over to him.

"Morning monsieur." I tried to smile, but it didn't work. He stared at me strangely while I failed to smile. He chuckled.

"Where ya off to?" He asked. My eyes glistened a bit.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most _wonderful _story. It's about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-" The man cut me off.

"T-That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" He yelled out to his wife, completely ignoring me. I shrugged it off and kept walking towards the bookshop.

"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell?" A few ladies sang out, thinking that I wouldn't hear them. Oh, I heard them all right. I glared at them and they immediately stopped singing.

"Never part of any crowd, cause her head's on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Hotaru." Another group of aristocratic ladies murmured to one another. I was to exhausted to even stop them, I just kept on walking; keeping my eyes straight forward.

"Bonjour." "Good day" How is your family?" two people greeted each other.

"Bonjour." "Good day" "How is your wife?" Another two people chatted with one another. The man stared at the woman's chest. Noticing this, his wife smacked him hard upside the head with a rolling pan. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I need six eggs!" An obese, exhausted woman carrying several children screamed out.

"That's too expensive!" A man tried bargaining with a shop owner gasped.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" I screamed out, yet no one seemed to hear me. They continued their boring, simple lives. I walked inside the bookstore. The bookstore owner glanced at my way, smiling and waving towards me. I returned the gesture by waving back.

"Ah, Hotaru." He smiled.

"Good morning. I've came to return the book that I borrowed." I said, handing the short, stubby man his book.

"Finished already?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." I replied, giving a faint smile. "Have you got anything new?" I asked, looking through the countless aisles of the store.

"Not since yesterday!" He chuckled, I looked at him with disappointment.

"That's alright. I'll borrow… this one!" I said, picking out my favorite book.

"That one? But you red it twice!" He stared in amazement. I held the book closer to my face.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-" I was, once again, cut off.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!"

"But sir!" I protested.

"I insist." He smiled. I started to walk out the door; waving goodbye.

"Well thank you; Thank you very much!" I said with a bland tone to my voice. I walked out of the small shop and began re-reading my favorite story.

"Look here she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well!" Now a group of villagers sang out.

"With a dreamy far off look." A group of females laughed, pointing to my face; which I didn't even see. I was too far into the book already, you see.

"And her nose stuck in a book." Now, only the males sang out; pointing towards my book.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Hotaru." Everyone face palmed their forehead. Noticing a fountain, I stat on the ledge. I was soon accompanied by sheep. I gave up after countless times of shooing them away; so I just tried to show them how wonderful this book was.

"Oh~ isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming." I sang, a sheep tried to eat the page with the picture in it. "But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three." The sheep were chased away by a short, old man.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel." A fat, rich woman sang while trying on a hat; tossing her red wig to the side.

"But behind that fair façade; I'm afraid she's rather odd," Her husband whispered towards his wife. "very different from the rest of us."

"She's nothing like the rest of us." More villagers chimed in.

"Yes different from the rest of us is Hotaru!" Everyone, but me, sang. Suddenly a gun shot rang out. A geese, or an another type of flying bird, was killed by the bullet. A short fat man ran over to catch the meal; of course he failed trying to catch it. He pushed the dead animal in the sack he was carrying and ran over to his muscular companion.

"You didn't miss a shot, Youichi! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" The fat man praised the other man, Youichi. Youichi smiled deviously and answered him with 'I know'. "No beast **alive **stands a chance against you; and no girl for that matter." He smiled.

"It's true, Kusami. And I've got my eyes set on that one." He pointed towards me.

"The inventors' sister?" Kusami yelped.

"She's the lucky girl I'm going to marry." He proudly bellowed.

"B-But she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I-I know but…"

"And don't I deserve the best?" Youichi asked, threatening poor Kusami.

"Well of course you do!"

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said 'She's gorgeous.' and I fell! Here in town there's only she, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hotaru." He sang, trying to get my attention. I walked away from him; knowing his presence. He persistently followed; so did Kusami.

"Look there, he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur, Youichi…Oh he's so cute!" All bimbo girls squealed when they saw Youichi walk their way. "Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!" They almost fainted when they saw Youichi flex his muscles. Realizing he lost track, Youichi tried running up to catch me; which was already so many feet away. "He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" They all said in unison.

"Bonjour, Pardon, Good day, Mais oui! You call this bacon? What lovely grapes. Some cheese, ten yards, one pound. 'Scuse me! I'll get the knife. Please let me through! This bread, those fish, it's stale! They smell! Madame's mistaken." A whole bunch of villagers, including me and Youichi ringed out.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" I yelled out.

"Just watch I'm going to make Hotaru my wife!" Youichi yelled out also.

"Look there she goes a girl whose strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle." All villagers sang in unison.

"It's a pity and a sin." All female villagers sang.

"She doesn't quite fit in." All male villagers replied.

"Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl that Hotaru!" All villagers sang together. I turned to face their direction, glaring at them with harsh eyes. They were all glad that looks couldn't kill. The villagers went back to their everyday lives. Youichi came over to me and started socializing with me.

"Hello Hotaru." He tried to seduce me, but of course, I replied coldly.

"Bonjour Youichi…" I muttered. He snatched my book right from my hands. "The hell? You BEST be giving back my book Youichi, or you'll wish you were dead." I fumed.

"How could you read this crap? It's got no pictures!" Youichi, ignoring me, flipped through pages of the book like a three year old.

"Some of us use something called our 'imagination'. And brains; which you don't have." He tilted my head, ripping my book from his grasp.

"You know, Hotaru-Honey." I held a fist when he called me that stupid nickname. "You should stop reading so much and pay more attention to more things like… me! Of course." He smiled deviously again.

"Oh please. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go help my brother." I walked back the direction to my cottage. I stopped halfway when I heard a certain annoying boy sing out:

"Crazy old fool! He's going to need all the help he can get!" Kasumi laughed, Youichi joined him. Noticing my anger, Youichi punched Kasumi hard upside the head.

"Don't talk bad about her brother that way!" He tried hard to conceal his laughter.

"Yeah, he might be crazy. But at least he's smarter than fools like you-" Suddenly a crash came from my cottage. I gasped running towards the basement of my home. "Brother? Brother? Dammit, what'd you do this time?" I coughed upon the smoke.

"**Sigh** next time for sure… Hello Hotaru. Hand my me that clencher, would ya?" My older brother, Subaru Imai, smiled. I frowned upon his gesture and handed him his tool. "Thanks…" There was a long silence. "So, I see you got a new book." He broke it the long silence.

"Yeah, bookseller gave it to me as a gift. Strangely, people were singing all around me, thinking I can't hear them." I bluntly said. Subaru dropped his tool, picked it up, and sighed.

"Well… isn't that strange?" He tried to smile. "Well, you certainly love those books, Hotaru. When I win the grand prize at the fair tomorrow, want me to get you another one?"

"Sure, I don't care." I muttered. Still, there was a long silence. "Brother, do you think I'm odd?"

"Why of course you are." Subaru bluntly murmured.

"Thanks for that, stupid brother."

"Then why'd you ask?" He chuckled.

"Well… I'm not sure I don't fit in anymore. I have no one to talk to anymore." I clasped my hands together. "You know, ever since Mikan took the job as a maid or something."

"What about Youichi? He's a nice person." Subaru said. "Maybe a good husband. You are getting to that age you know."

"…Are you on drugs? There's no way that a girl like me is right for a guy like him!" I yelled. Subaru covered his ears. I glanced towards his way. "That invention better make us live in another town and restart our lives."

"Most likely." He smirked. Suddenly, the contraption that Subaru was working on came to life. "It works!" He yelled; hugging me tightly.

"Congrats, idiot. Now go, I want you to come home with prize money; got it?" I smiled happily.

"Thank you Hotaru. Better not forget my scarf! Bye! Take care of the house for me!" Subaru yelled, riding his horse out. He waved goodbye. I returned the gesture by waving goodbye to him. I smiled as the wind pushed my black hair back.

_I'm strange huh?_

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**_So what'd you think? Please leave a review! I need at least one review for chapter one! This was based of Beauty and the Beast. I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, NOR do I own Beauty and the Beast. I do not own any of the songs used in the story! Thank you for reading. If there is anything that you don't understand, please, ask me. I will answer you to the best of my abilities. Thanks again for reading. Please Review my other stories too! :)_**


	2. A nice Beast?

**Like I promised; heres chapter 2 of The Twisted Beauty and the Beast! Thank you for the great review(s)! I hope you enjoy this chapter like the first one!

* * *

****The Nice Beast?**

**In the woods with Subaru**

"Dang, am I lost?" Subaru muttered to himself. His horse shuddered as he walked into a dark, foggy road. "That's my girl. Just keep on walking…" All of a sudden, Subaru and his horse were being stalked by a pack of hungry horses. When both of them noticed, the horse sped up and ran faster to outrun the wolves.

The pack leader of the wolves cut off Subaru and his horse by taking a shortcut; jumping right in front of them. Subaru jumped off Diane, his horse, and yelled "Run Diane! Run! I'll distract them!" then ran off, with all of the wolves following him. "Go get Hotaru!" He yelled as he went into sight. Following her master's orders, she ran all the way home; having a few wolves follow her.

Subaru ran all the way to a nearby castle. Sure, the castle was creepy looking, but Subaru had no choice. He climbed over the large fence, forgetting his hat. The wolves chewed the hat like it was meat; leaving it in shreds. Finally the wolves knew that there was no chance of going over that fence; so they all ran off to find another prey. A heavy rain struck upon Subaru. His hair flattened on his face, and his glasses were completely soaked. He banged on the castle doors; shaken when the doors opened by itself. Cautiously, he walked inside.

"Hello? Hello?" His voice echoed throughout most of the castle.

"He lost his way in the woods…" A candelabra's voice emitted. Subaru kept turning to hear where the voice was coming from.

"I heard someone. Is there anyone home?" He yelled. "I need to stay here until the rain stops."

"He'll go away if we don't speak…correct?" A clock stood alongside with the candelabra.

"Tch, I don't care." the candelabra hissed. Noticing that the man was shaking; and dripping wet, he changed his attitude a bit. "Monsieur, over here." He said, talking to Subaru. Subaru just kept turning round and round looking for this voice. "Behind you, dammit."

"Natsume! What are you thinking?" The clock yelled. Subaru finally known their presence and walked right up to them. "Uh…Nothing to see here monsieur." He said, trying to cover up the fact that he was talking and that he was a clock.

"What sort of magic is this?" Subaru muttered; holding up the clock and the candelabra. Natsume, the candelabra, burnt Subaru's finger and jumped down from his grasp. Subaru winced at the pain, and put the clock down with Natsume. "Ugh, um… Sirs, may I stay here for just the night?" He begged towards the inanimate objects.

"No-" The clock started, Natsume burned him.

"Don't mind Yuu. He's very shy around humans taller than him." He snickered. Yuu placed both his clock-like hands on his back where he was burnt. "And of course, you can stay here; now, follow us. Subaru sneezed. "I knew it monsieur, you were chilled to ze' bone." Natsume gestured Subaru to sit down in a huge, red, comfy chair. Yuu's eyes widened at the sight.

"Not Master Ruka's chair! I'm not seeing this!" he yelled; rubbing his forehead; or whatever they call that. Yuu was suddenly pushed over by a cart; which was being pushed by a feather duster.

"Oh my gosh! Do my eyes deceive me, or is this a human?" The dumb feather duster squealed.

"H-hello, Ms. Feather Duster." Subaru smiled. Yuu coughed as he started to get up.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear? It'll warm you up." A huge pink kettle pot smiled at Subaru. Subaru nodded yes, and the teapot poured tea into a small cup. The small cup jumped right into Subaru's hands. He sips a bit out of the cup, and the cup starts giggling.

"He He! That tickles, monsieur!" He laughed. "My name's Koko." the small cup smiled.

"Nice to meet you Koko!" Subaru slightly smiled at the cup.

"Here's a blanket for you, Monsieur." The feather duster sang out as she placed the blanket over Subaru. Natsume grew anger while she smiled alongside with Subaru.

"We have to get him out of here! Do you know what sort of trouble there will be if Master Ruka hears about this?" Yuu yelped.

"Stop having attacks, Yuu. The Master will never know-" Natsume was cut off. A loud growl, or roar, runs into the room. Subaru's face turned pale and shuddered inside the blanket. All the household items tried to hide; except Yuu and Natsume.

"There's a new smell in the house!" a horrible, ugly beast yelled out. He was surely angry.

"Master, calm yourself," Natsume started. "he needed a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, who let him in?" The beast said, calming down.

"Who are you?" Subaru asked, glancing all over the beast.

"… Ruka. I'm a human." Ruka, the beast, muttered.

"Quite ugly for a beast; aren't we?" Subaru bluntly murmured. Ruka's eyes widened. Everyone else but the two tried to hide.

"What? Is it because I was turned into a beast? I never wanted this; you know!" He yelled. Subaru remained calm. "You are NOT welcome here! I want you out of here!"

"Sorry for my actions, sir. But I most definitely need to stay here if I am going to survive tonight. I didn't know it was such a big deal as to why I can't have a place to stay." Subaru murmured.

"You want a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay." Ruka threatened, picking up the small human. He carried him off with ease. He tossed Subaru inside a dungeon. "And **STAY **in there." He growled.

"Ugh. Stupid mouth. What sort of trouble have I gotten myself into this time?" He softly whined to himself.

**Back in the Village at Hotaru's Cottage**

"No!" All three of the whiney fan girls of Youichi screamed out; crying.

"It can't be true!" A brown grayish woman, Luna, screamed out.

"Say it isn't true, Youichi!" A green haired woman, Sumire, cried.

"It's true girls." Youichi muttered coolly, breaking several beautiful woman's hearts. "Now ladies, just because I'm going to get married doesn't mean I'm going to not have fun with any other lady!" He reassured all the bimbos.

"Oh hooray!" Another girl, a little chubbier than the rest, cheered.

"Now, I better propose to the bride!" He laughed evilly, the girls continued to cry. Youichi made his way up my cottage.

I heard the door knock. I put down my book and glanced to see who it could be. What do you expect?

"Good afternoon Youichi. What a pleasant surprise." I sighed, trying to close the door shut on him; but it was no use to make effort, since he kept the door open. He glanced at a mirror to check his teeth. _Disgusting…_

"Good afternoon Hotaru. And isn't always a surprise to see my lovely face everywhere?" He deviously smiled, thinking that he was seducing me; which he wasn't.

"Youichi, I have work to do. Now if you please…" I started, pushing him out the front door. He refused to go until he got what he wanted off his chest.

"Now, Now Hotaru-Honey. Let's not make such haste to throw me out. I mean, I walked so far to get over here and your just going to throw me out?" He said, giving me puppy eyed looks. Sure, that worked on Mikan. But for a grown man like Youichi, I don't think so. But I still let him stay because I was a little intrigued into what he wanted. Plus, if he said anything weird, I'll just try out my new invention; the baka gun. "For you, mademoiselle." He smiled, handing me a bouquet of roses; the roses that I had from the room. I sighed.

"Thanks. I guess." I murmured.

"Belle, I'm going to give you an offer that will make your dreams come true." He smiled even greater, still thinking I'll fall for his charms; and again, I'm not going to.

"Oh, so your going to turn into a robot? And make me an inventor?" I joked. Youichi looked at me with widened eyes.

"Uh… No?" He looked confused. I giggled a bit. "Anyway… I'm going to propose to a wonderful lady soon. And if she says yes, then we'll live in a rustic hunting lodge. My loving, darling wife will massage my feet while the boys play with the dogs. We will have six or seven." He smiled, trying to help me picture what he's saying. He put his nasty, dirty foot onto my clean table. I picked up his foot and threw it onto the floor.

"That better be dogs, Youichi." I bluntly muttered.

"No! Boys!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "So, Hotaru. What will it be?" My eyes widened.

_A wife? ME? For Youichi?_

And when the image of me massaging Youichi's disgusting bloody feet left me in an frenzy.

I slapped Youichi across the face extremely hard, kicked him in the stomach, and pushed him outside; shutting and locking the door.

"And stay out!" I screamed; putting away my favorite book.

Meanwhile, Youichi had a peaceful mud bath with the pigs. Kusami started playing music; like the music you play at weddings. Youichi got up, angrily, and held Kusami by the shirt.

"Didn't go so well?" Kusami choked up, trying to laugh.

"I _**SWEAR **_Hotaru will be my wife. Make **NO **mistake about that." He yelled, throwing Kusami on the ground. He stomped off while Kusami followed him, trying to catch his breath. Overhearing this, the bimbo girls started to scream and yelp.

"She turned him down?" Luna yelled.

"What sort of girl is she?" Sumire added.

"And how can the lovely Youichi fall in love with _**her!**_" The stubby one remarked. They all took a breath.

"Madame Youichi! Can't you just see it? Madame Youichi, his little wife! UGH!" They all sang in unison, obviously angry.

"No sir!" Luna sang.

"Not her!" Sumire screamed.

"I guarantee it!" the blonde stubby one yelled proudly.

"She 'wants much more than this provincial life!'" They all fumed. Noticing Youichi walk away, they all screamed and tried to run after him; and be the fan girls that they are. Hearing all of the commotion, I unlocked the front door and peered outside.

"Are they gone? Can you image.. He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that stupid, brainless…."

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! And for once, it might be grand; to have someone understand. I've got so much more than they got planned…." I sang out while laying down on the grass. I heard a horse whining for about a minute or so, noticing that I knew who that horse was I screamed out "Diane!" She ran all the way to me and sat down in the grass completely out of breath. "Where's Subaru?" I asked. Diane on panted and whined. I ran inside, put on my coat, and ran out. I somehow knew where to go; as if Subaru was telling me in his mind. With his voice, I came upon a huge scary castle. I shuddered at the thought my older brother being in there; but I gathered the courage to run inside.

"Nice job, Natsume. Now Master Ruka is enraged." Yuu raged.

"Forgive me for being nice, Tch." Natsume answered.

"Idiotic garbage!" He yelled.

"Well think about this; the feather duster had a strange look about that man. Meaning, she must knew him. Plus, she was going on and on how she knew someone before we became like objects. That person that she knows could be the one to save us from the state were in." He replied.

"What state? Oh, yes." He chuckled at his foolish self. I opened the huge door.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked, scared a bit. I mean, what could happen to my mentor of a brother.

"See what I mean? I must be right all the time now." Natsume deviously grinned. "Now, let's go give this woman a warm welcome."

"What? Wait! Stop Natsume! We shouldn't be so hasty!" Yuu yelled out.

"Brother? Brother?" I asked, heading inside of a dungeon. I saw the image of my brother behind bars. "Older Brother! What happened!" I asked.

"H-Hotaru…get out of here… I'll be fine by myself. You have to escape before it's too late!" Subaru pleaded to me, coughing harshly.

"You're going to die if I leave you here! Now where's the key…" I muttered, tears slipping out. I heard sounds of shuffling. "Who's there?" I know someone's there!" The sound of a beast penetrated throughout the small dungeon.

"Leave here. He's my prisoner." A strange tall figure emitted.

"No! My brother is turning sick; he could die at this rate!" I barked at the figure. "Release him!"

"Who says I have to follow orders of a little sister? You're leaving from my castle at once!" He yelled, I jumped a bit from his low menacing growl.

"Hotaru, listen to him! I'll be fine here!" Subaru cried out, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Forgive me." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" The figure came up closer; and I saw his horrible appearance.

"Forgive me." I repeated. "He's your prisoner, correct?"

"Yes. There is nothing that you could do. He barged inside of my house and insulted the master; me." He snout smiled deviously, reminding me of Youichi.

"Then I'll be your prisoner in return, you release my older brother." I murmured bravely. The horrible beast's eyes widened.

"You would do that?" He asked, his face turning softer than before.

"No! Hotaru! Don't do that!" Subaru whined.

"Yes, I would." I glanced over to my older brother. "Brother, I want you to take care of everything back home; I'll be fine over here." I smiled, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

"Ugh… Take him back to his home!" The beast roared, a bunch of statues came and picked up Subaru.

"Subaru!" I screamed holding out my hand.

"Hotaru!" He yelled back; he was thrown into a carriage and taken away. My eyes went wide. Tears rapidly fell out.

"H-How could you! I didn't even say goodbye!" I cried. The beast looked like he was regretting what he did.

"I-I'm sorry. U-Um, my name is Ruka Nogi…" He stuttered, I ignored him. A candelabra jumped on the beast's shoulder.

"Master. I think you should give her a more comfortable bedroom if she's going to live with us for such a long time…" He whispered.

"Um, Hotaru… Let me show you your room." He said, holding my hand; gesturing me towards a new room. " You can go anywhere you know. Just not the West Wing."

"Why? What's in the-" I was cut off.

"It's meant to be unseen!" He roared.

"Sorry…" both of us muttered at the same time. Glancing at each other, we stared in shock.

"Now, you will accompany me for dinner tonight! And that's a order, not a request!" He boasted, slamming my bedroom door in front of me. I fell down to the floor.

_At least I got what I wanted… to restart my life… isn't that great?_

**End of Chapter 2**

****

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Beauty and the Beast! The song is from the script Beauty and the Beast! Please review! I need at least 2 reviews for chapter 2! Thank you so much! Please review my other stories! Thank you! Stay tuned!


	3. AnEnchantedCastle with Mysterious Things

**_Thank you so much for reading this much so far! Here's chapter 3 for you! In this chapter, there's going to be three songs; alright? Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

_****_An Enchanted Castle with Mysterious Things_**

I cried hard on the bed; hiccupping in between. "Why?" I screamed out. "You horrible beast!" I yelled, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

"Yes I made the choice…For Brother I will stay. But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way." I sang, getting up and walking over to the door, pulling on it. It was locked. "You monster… If you think that what you've done is right Well Then…" I sang, twirling across the room; tears clouding my vision. "You're a fool; Think again." I smiled; walking over to the curtains. "Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be so dark and cold!" I screamed out, trying to open the balcony door. I fell to the floor. "I was told everyday in my childhood even when we grow old; Home should be where the heart is. Never were words so true." My hands touched the purple carpet. I held my hand up to my heart.

"My heat's far faraway. Home is too. What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately. And I think I complained of that dull provincial town." I smiled, tears still falling. "Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever?" I said, finally opening the balcony doors. "Shut away from the world until who knows when. Oh, but then as my life has altered once, it can change again." My hair swished in the cold winter air. I coughed, becoming chilled to the bone easily. I walked back inside, starting to calm down. "Build higher walls around me. Change every lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. My heart's far, faraway. Home and Free!" I finally sang out. My voice gave out, I laid myself upon the cozy bed; wiping my eyes dry. It was only minutes until the door finally opened, I sat upright to see who it was.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sweetie? Only one warm cup will make your world seem a bit brighter." A white teapot sang out, trying to make me feel better. Across the whole body of the teacup, there was a pink sparkles.

"You're a…a.." I stuttered.

"Mrs. Anna." She smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Nonoko, I know you're hiding. Come on out, she's harmless." Mrs. Anna called out. Suddenly a huge wardrobe came up from behind me. Shocked, I backed up a bit on the bed.

"Sorry if I spooked you; darling. But I'm Madame Nonoko. You can call me Nonoko if you want." The wardrobe said. I stared in amazement. "What should we dress you for dinner? The master shouldn't wait too long…" She said, opening up her drawers. They were all filled with frilly dresses that didn't suit my style.

"Charmed that you would think of me; but I'm not going down for dinner." I said, giving out a mournful bored look. Both of them gasped.

"Oh yes you are, the Master will be very displeased." The wardrobe argued.

"Now, now both of you. Nonoko, it's her first night here; cut her a little slack, would you?" Mrs. Anna smiled. I put down the cup, which sprang to life. Mrs. Anna studied me for a while.

"My names Hotaru…" I muttered.

"There you go! That was a very, very, brave thing you did, my dear." She hopped on the bed. Nonoko came by and put one of her 'hands' on my back

"We all thinks so." She smiled.

"Brother… I'm going to miss Subaru so, so much." I whined, tears pooling in my eyes again.

"Cheer up. I know things are bad right now; but you must not fall in despair. Were here to help you find your path." She smiled.

"I hope that we'll be friends. Though I don't know you well. If anyone can make the most of living here then Hotaru, it's you." She sang out.

"And who knows? You may find~ home here too…" Both Nonoko and Anna sang. They were singing in perfect pitch, Anna doing a first soprano, Nonoko doing a lower pitch.

_**At A Bar in the Village…**_

"Ugh! I'm so disgraced, Kusami! She rejected me in front of everyone! It's more than I can bear…" Youichi growled.

"Bear? Where?" Kusami ducked.

"No one is allowed to say no to me! I'm Youichi! I should just shrivel up and die…" Youichi slumped.

"Youichi, you have to pull yourself together, man!" He argued.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Youichi, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd like to be you Youichi; even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy!" Kusami sang out. Youichi looks as if he was uninterested.

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why!" The silly girls sang out, all swooning over Youichi.

"No…Ones… slick as Youichi no one's quick as Youichi. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Youichi!" Kusami sang.

"For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect! A pure paragon!" The silly girls sang.

"You can ask any Tom Dick or Stanley…" Kusami sang.

"And they'll tell you whose team they'd preferred to be on!" Kusami and the silly girls and sang in unison.

"No.. One's… been like Youichi; a King ping like Youichi!" Everyone now joined in.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Youichi finally gave in to the song.

"My what a guy that Youichi! Give five hurrahs! Give twelve Hip-Hips!" Everyone cheered.

"Youichi is the best and the rest is all drips!" The bimbos giggled, awing over Youichi.

"No…one… fights like Youichi. Douses lights like Youichi!" Every guy fought with one another; Youichi jumped in and beat them all up.

"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Youichi!" Kusami cheered, holding up Youichi's arm.

"For there's no one as burly and brawny…" The silly girls cooed.

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny…" Kusami added.

"That's Right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!" Youichi showed everyone his chest; most of the girls fainted.

"No one hits like Youichi! Matches Wits like Youichi!" Everyone stared at Youichi, he flexed his muscles.

"In a spitting match nobody spits like Youichi!" Kusami added.

"I'm especially good at expectorating! PTOOEY!" He spit out his saliva into a bowl.

"Ten points for Youichi!" Everyone cheered. While Youichi posed, they all oo'ed and awed. "No one shoots like Youichi makes those beauts like Youichi!"

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Youichi!" Kusami pulls up Youichi's foot and holds it in the air, everyone stares in amazement.

"I use antlers in all my decorating!" Youichi added.

"My what a guy…" Everyone started.

"What a guy!" Kusami laughed.

"Youichi! Hey!" Everyone sang out in glee; after they were finished the bar door swung ferociously open.

"Help her, help Hotaru!" Subaru whimpered. Everyone's eyes widened. "A beast has her locked up in some dungeon! You all have to help her!" Looking at one another, everyone laughed. "Fine! You selfish people, I'll go get her myself!" Subaru stomped outside; shivering.

"Man, crazy Subaru. He may be young; but he's starting to lose it." A villager laughed, they all nodded in agreement; then walked outside to go home.

"Huh? Youichi? It's time to go home." Kusami looked up to his partner, who was thinking.

"Crazy Subaru… Crazy older brother of Hotaru Imai…" He smiled deviously.

"Kusami, I'm afraid I've been thinking…" Youichi sung to his partner, trying to be quiet.

"A dangerous past time…" Kusami joked.

"I know." Youichi sighed. "But that wacky old fool's is Hotaru's brother. And his sanity is only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man. See, I promised myself I'd be married to Hotaru and right now I'm evolving a plan!" He bellowed. Youichi pulled Kusami closer to tell him the secret.

"Let's go! No one plots like Youichi! Take cheap shots like Youichi! Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Youichi! So his marriage we will be celebrating! My what a guy Youichi!" Both Youichi and Kusami sang, running out of the bar.

_Brother, I know it's only been a couple of hours or so… But I miss you so much. Don't do anything stupid crazy, old man. I'm sorry for the mean things I said._

_**Chapter End: An Enchanted Castle with Mysterious Things.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Thank you so much for reading my story! If there's anything that you don't understand (Except Youichi's and Kusami's plan...) just ask! I want three reviews this time! And please review my other stories! Thank you so much; stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	4. Be our Guest, Ma Chere!

**_After the long wait... the fourth chapter of Twisted Beauty and the Beast is finally up! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to finish our school play first before writing anymore. And recently, I've never had a lot of time to write any of the chapters I planned to do. So without futher ado, here's the fourth chapter of Twisted Beauty and the Beast! Enjoy!_**

**_(Reminder: I am using a script that was given to me for my school play for a reference for lines and songs.)_**

* * *

_**Be our Guest, Ma Cherie!**_

**-With the Enchanted Servants-**

They all pace nervously inside the dining room. Everything was decorated wonderfully. And not only that, but dinner was soon to be served. Everything looked as if it would go swimmingly. That is, until Nonoko and Anna told some servants (the ones pacing the room, obviously) that Hotaru wouldn't be attending. They were all worried, (yes including Natsume), what the Master might do if he heard. And right on cue, the said Master stomped angrily and impatiently into the dining room.

"It's time for dinner. Where is she?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Master, I'll go check. I will be back_ very_ soon!" Yuu squeaked as he ran off. All the servants looked nervously at each other.

"Master Ruka, try to be patient with the poor child. She lost almost everything in one day…" Anna muttered in a soft voice. Ruka glanced at her.

"Ruka, have you ever thought that this is the girl to break the spell?" Natsume asked, completely bored.

"Well, of course I have!" Ruka semi-yelled, as if unsure. "Natsume, of all people, you should know that I am _not_ a fool."

"Well, good then! So fall in love with her, she falls in love with you…. And poof! The spell will be broken! We'll be human again in no time!" Nonoko happily cheered. The small feather duster, Mikan, jumped in glee.

"Nonoko, these things takes time. Love isn't _that _easy." Anna pointed out.

"But we don't have any time to waste either. The rose is already wilting." Natsume sighed.

"It's no use," Ruka sighed as well, sitting down in a nearby, comfy chair. He slouched over and placed his paws on his forehead. He massaged his temples. "She's beautiful. And I'm just a horrible, monstrous beast."

"Master Ruka, you must help her see past all of that!" Mikan squeaked out.

"I would _love_ to do that Mikan, you know I would. But… I just don't know how!" He looked up to his loyal servants.

"Why don't you make yourself more…presentable?" Anna offered. Ruka looked at every aspect of his body, then noticed what she was talking about. Not only did he look like a horrible beast, which he was, but he _smelt_ like one too.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Natsume, completely bored, also offered. Nonoko sighed.

"But be gentle as well sir." Nonoko pointed out.

"Shower her with compliments!" The Mikan did a little twirl.

"Be sincere as well." Anna and Nonoko both chimed in.

"But above all…" Natsume and Anna said at the same time. Their Master looked at them quite… oddly.

"What?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"_You MUST control your temper!_" They all screamed at him at once. Ruka thought for a while, then he had a pleasant smirk on his face.

"I got it!" He smiled, having much more confidence. They all looked at one another, thankfully. Yuu walked in the room, stumbling. "So Yuu, where is she?"

"She? _Who?_" Yuu squeaked. The other servants looked nervously at each other.

"_You know __**darn**__ right on who 'she' is! _So where is she?" He roared, obviously annoyed.

"She's not coming." Yuu squeaked. Confidence went back down to zero, while anger rose to one hundred.

"_What did you say?_" He roared a little lower.

"She's not coming…" Yuu muttered even lower. Fed up, the Master started to stomp out of the room.

"We'll see about that!" He chuckled angrily, trying to maintain his anger. Natsume, Anna, and Koko all followed suit. Nonoko and Mikan ran off in the other direction.

"Your Lordship!" Yuu turned. "Your grace! Your Eminence!" He yelled, running after them. "_**Let's not be hasty!**_"

**-Hotaru's Room-**

A figure suddenly barged right into my room. Frightened, I jumped a little bit from the spot I was in. I stared into his cold, animal-like eyes.

"I _thought_ I told you to come down for dinner." He growled, trying to hold his anger. I snapped my head around.

"Well, I'm not hungry." I retorted back.

"I am the Master of this castle! And when I tell you to come down for dinner, I _mean_ come down to dinner! That's an order!" The Beast roared. I covered my ears to shield myself from possible deafness.

"Ruka," A small candelabra poked his head out of the room. "that is not a way to win the girl's affections…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes. _Oh, so THAT'S what they wanted?_

"Sir, please… attempt to be a gentleman!" A tiny clock cried out, begging the creature in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Deep breaths Master!" Anna, the small teapot, ordered. The creature turned away from me and faced them.

"I'll give her one last chance." He mumbled to them, then turning swiftly around. "Would you be so kindly as to join me for dinner?" He smiled, with much difficulty. I did not answer him.

"P…P…" The clock muttered under his breath.

"_Please._" He gritted his teeth.

"No. Thank. You." I annunciated every word with great anger. The creature snapped, and swiftly turned again.

"Fine! Then starve!" He yelled as he walked out of my room.

"Ruka, wait!" The candelabra yelled out, stopping his master.

"If she doesn't eat with me," He started, pushing the candelabra away. "then she doesn't eat at all!" He stormed out. The tiny objects look at one another.

"We'll never be human again." The candelabra sighed.

"But I'm not giving up. I like her spunk." Anna puffed her…'cheeks'.

"She's just stubborn!" The clock yelled. My eye twitched just a bit. "He _did _say please."

"That's the first time I ever heard him say that word…" Anna trailed off, smiling. I coughed as I poked my head out of the room. I looked at the suspiciously. "Oh hello again, dearie! I hope Master didn't frighten you too much. He can be a little…hot headed." She weakly laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a _little…_" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello there madam. I am Yuu, head of household and master domo of this household. This here is Natsume…" The clock spoke, introducing me and his candle friend.

"Hn." Was all he replied. I felt insulted. The clock rolled his eyes.

"We want to make you happy at your stay. If there is anything to make you more comfortable…Anything, anything at all!" I cut the 'head of household off' with my stomach growling. I blushed a little, keeping a stoic look on my face.

"I… I am a little hungry." I mumbled, Anna laughed.

"Except that." Yuu clicked his tongue.

"Yuu…" Natsume growled.

"I am _not_ going against the Master again!" Yuu yelled back.

"I'm not going to let the poor girl starve!" Anna scolded him.

"As the head of household, I demand that none of you shall not feed her! That is an order from not only _me_, but the Master of this castle!" Yuu yelled, stomping off. He reminded me so much of his Master. "Natsume! You stand guard!"

"I'm so sorry dearie…" Anna hopped off. Leaving Natsume and I. Taking the hint, I walked back in my room.

**-Outside Belle's room-**

Natsume, the candelabra, was sleeping up against the wall. He certainly was tired, although he never really did anything. A tiny feather duster noticed and walked right up to him.

"Natsume?" She mumbled, poking his 'face'. Natsume recognized the sweet voice, and knew it was Mikan. He opened one eye slowly.

"Oh look, it's Polka." He teased. Mikan screeched at the nickname.

"Natsume! You pervert!" She cried out, running over to him, but tripped. The candelabra caught her, making sure not to burn her to crisps. He was always cautious of her because of their forms. One mistake, and the pyromaniac would burn his loved one. "Natsume, let me go!"

"No." He growled.

**- With Hotaru-**

I peeked once more to escape my room. I heard arguing coming from a curtain, but I decided to ignore it. I wanted to explore the castle a little bit. Sneaking out from my room, I ran out of the hallway. I didn't know that I was followed by the candelabra. Hearing an 'Oof!' sound, I swiftly turned around, only to see nothing. I ignored it and continued walking throughout the castle. I smelt a sweetish aroma, and decided to follow it. I peeked my head through a door to see kitchenware all talking. I suspected that they were all servants, just like the others.

"All this hot food going to waste! I cannot believe it! I stand here slaving over a hot stove, and for what? Nothing!" A stove roared. I could see Anna sitting on a countertop.

"Please be patient, I'm sure anytime now the girl might escape and look for food. It's not like the Master would starve her _forever_." Anna remarked. All the utensils sighed in unison. Peeking my head a little bit more, I cause a little commotion. I accidentally caused something to hit the ground. "Oh! Hello dearie!" Anna smiled.

"H-Hello." I stuttered, my hunger taking over me.

"_Natsume!_" I heard a yell come behind me.

"Mademoiselle, what are you doing here?" The candelabra, Natsume, came up to me. He kept a well played stoic look on his face.

"I'm hungry." I bluntly replied. The clock, Yuu, came out of nowhere.

"AH! What is _she_ doing here! Oh, what are we going to do if the Master finds out she's here…?" Yuu paced back and forth.

"Yuu, I think we should feed her." Koko pouted.

"_No!"_ He yelled back. Koko started to tear up a little bit.

"Oh, pish tosh! I'm not going to let the poor girl starve now, Yuu!" Anna retorted.

"Fine. Glass of water…crust of bread…" Yuu started, only cut off by Natsume.

"Cogsworth, she is _not _our prisoner. She's our guest. And _you_ wanted to make her stay more comfortable while here." Natsume growled.

"Fine! She could have dinner. But you must keep it down! If the Master finds out…It'll be our necks." Yuu worried more. I raised a brow. _Was he really all that scary?_

"Alright, but what's a dinner without… music?" Natsume sighed, trying to act bored.

"_Music?_" Yuu repeated.

"_Ma chere mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair,_" Natsume started, as someone sat me down in a comfortable chair. "_as the Dining Room proudly presents… your dinner._"

**Be… Our… Guest.**

**Be our guest,**

**Put our service to the test!**

**Tie a napkin 'round your neck cherie,**

And on that note, someone did wrap a soft napkin an around my neck.

**And we'll provide the rest**

**Soupe du jour,**

**Hot hor d'ouvres,**

**Why, we only live to serve!**

**Try the grey stuff,**

"It's delicious!" Koko smiled at me.

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**

**They can sing- (Ah~)**

**They can dance**

**After all, this is France!**

**And the dinner here is never second best!**

Dancing plates and kitchen utensils danced throughout the place. Even other servants that took the form as other objects entered the room.

**Go on unfold your menu, **

The cute little feather duster, whom I not known her name, handed me a menu. She looked familiar, and even gave me a familiar smile.

**Take a glance, **

**Then!**

**You'll be our guest,**

**Oui! Our guest**

**Be our Guest!**

_**Beef ragout**_

_**Cheese Soufflé**_

_**Pie and Pudding "enflambe"**_

All the servants sang and danced around Natsume, who still had his stoic look on his face. An array of colorful, delicious foods were dancing all over the dinner table.

**We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!**

**You're alone (Hoo~)**

**And you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared! **

**No one's gloomy or complaining;**

**While the flatware's entertaining**

_**We tell jokes!**_

**I do tricks! **

**With my fellow candlesticks,**

Napkins suddenly burst into the scene and danced in front of Natsume. After they were done, they twirled right off.

_**And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!**_

_**Come on and lift your glass, **_

_**You've won your own free pass **_

_**To be our Guest-**_

All servants started to bow, only cut off by Natsume.

**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!**

_**Be our Guest,**_

_**Be our Guest, **_

_**Be our Guest!**_

Everyone all bowed to me. I felt honored, but did not show it. I got up and walked back into the kitchen. I saw Anna and Koko hopping all over the place. Anna began to sing.

**It's a guest!**

**It's a guest!**

**Sakes alive! **

**We'll I'll be blessed.**

**Wine's been poured, **

**And thank the Lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed!**

**With dessert, she'll want tea! (Hoo~)**

**And my dear, that's fine with me!**

**While the cups do their soft showing, **

**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**

**I'll get warm! (Ba da-bop ba!)**

**Piping hot (Ba da-bop ba!)**

**Heaven's Sake, is that a spot? (Ba da-bop ba bop bop ba!)**

Anna notices the huge dirty spot on herself. I softly smiled. A napkin ran over and cleaned her up.

**Clean it up! We want the company impressed!**

_**We've got a lot to do!**_

**Is it one lump, or two?**

**For you our Guest!**

_**She's our Guest!**_

**She's our Guest!**

_**She's our Guest! **_

_**Be our Guest,**_

_**Be our Guest,**_

_**Be our Guest!**_

I walked back into my seat, only to be welcomed by a whole party of dancing objects and even more colorful food I haven't seen. It was truly amazing.

_**Be our Guest!**_

_**Be our Guest!**_

_**Our command is your request.**_

_**It's been years since we've had anybody here;**_

_**And we're obsessed!**_

_**With your meal,**_

_**With your ease**_

_**Yes indeed, we aim to please**_

_**While the candlelight's still going,**_

_**Let us help you.**_

_**We'll keep going!**_

All servants lined up in front of me. They all wrapped their 'arms' around each other, immediately starting a kick line.

_**Course…By…Course!**_

_**One by one!**_

'_**Till you shout,**_

'_**Enough I'm done!'**_

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! (Ha ha ha ha ha Ha!)**_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up,**_

_**But for now, let's eat up!**_

_**Be our Guest,**_

_**Be our Guest!**_

_**Be our Guest!**_

_**Please-**_

_**Be-**_

_**Our-**_

_**Guest!**_

And like that, everyone stood out to me, posing. I clapped softly. I was already done with my meal, and felt quite full.

"Good show everyone!" Yuu clapped.

"Thank you Natsume, Anna, and Yuu for dinner. It was delicious." I faintly smiled, keeping a stoic look on my face.

"O-Oh! Look at the time! Everyone, off to bed!" Yuu yelled out.

"I couldn't possibly sleep now. Would you mind giving me a tour of this Enchanted Castle?" I asked.

"Hn." Natsume replied, Anna already hopped off.

"That may not be a very good idea." Yuu answered.

"Would you like to take me? I'm sure you know almost everything about this castle." I flattered.

"W-Well I do!" Yuu took my flattery. "Right this way madam!"

"What's over there?" I asked, pointing up towards the stairs.

"Oh, nothing!" Natsume and Yuu said in unison.

"Nothing at all in the West Wing, that's for sure!" Yuu remarked.

"That's the West Wing?" I asked.

"Nice going." Natsume sighed.

"What's he hiding in there?" I asked.

"Um, maybe you would like to see what we have over here! We have an example of the late neo-classic baroque period! And, as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" Yuu yelled, followed by nervous laughter. I rolled my eyes. Yuu and Natsume ran out, hoping that I would follow them. But, I didn't. I walked up the stairs and into a room at the end of the West Wing.

And there, in the middle of the room, I saw a beautiful rose. It was contained in a crystal covering. I walked over to it to touch it. I heard stomping come up behind me. The rose was taken away from my eyes.

"_Don't touch that!_" The beast roared, looking frightful. For once, I was actually scared of him.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized. I was shocked to hear the words come out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" The beast asked, more like yelling.

"I-" I started, he cut me off though. My annoyance of that ceased for at the moment.

"I told you never to come here!" He sounded like a parent.

"I know but-" I started once more.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He yelled, grabbing my arm. "Get out!" He said, accidentally ripping my dress sleeve. I looked at him with horror. I slapped away his paw.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Wait!" He yelled after me as I ran away.

"Promise or no promise… I won't stay here!" I yelled, dashing off as quick as I can. I never felt such fear in my life.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" I heard Ruka called off after me. I also heard a few muttering before leaving. I grabbed my blue coat, draped it over my shoulders, and ran out into the cold forest.

* * *

**_According to my computer, this was 11 pages. Wow. I think I went a little bit Out of Character for everyone here. But I wanted a quick upload, so I just wrote. Alright! Leave a review telling what you think of the story so far!_**

**_Question!: What was your favorite song from Beauty and the Beast? Leave a review saying what it was!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
